Home
by SilentPerson
Summary: A angst one-shot center around Prowl and Jazz.


** Okay, Strangely I was playing FF13, and I got to the point where Hope returns home, which kinda inspired this. I also listen to Linkin Park's BlackBirds while writing this. This does not even cross To Change The Future, It is a simple one-shot.**

Home

Home, A place where you are accepted for whatever or whoever you are. Home, a place you can feel safety and love from the one's you care about. Home, a place that you will not have to be scared or alone in…

(Line break)

Earth. The Autobots new home or that is what Optimus had said, so many Vorns ago. They were accepted by the humans of the planet with open and loving arms, taken in as if one of their own. The human's enjoyed learning about all the vast knowledge that the Cybertronians had to give, while the Autobots felt fulfilled protecting the humans, and becoming their guardians.

The two races had become fast friends, even if the age limits of humans were short, and Cybertronians could out live mere generations of humans. The Cybertronians had become accustomed to earth's languages, mannerisms, and laws. Many of them had even found their Spark mates on Earth. They would would have a Bonding ceremony, and close human friends, and other Cybertronians would attend, and rejoice at the bond that connected the two.

The Spark mates would live their lives fulfilled, no touch of sadness or despair would touch there sparks. They would always know where the other one was, and knew what the other was feeling. All the emotions, Love, Hate, Confusion, Bliss, they felt, and the continued to feel them. The bonded always learning more about their Spark mates. They would would be each other's home, and never feel abandoned or lonely. They would spend their last moments together, enjoying the calmness of the other's sparks.

They would die together, their sparks leaving them, and returning to Primus and his Well Of Sparks. Even there, the Bonded sparks would dance together, never leaving one or another, basking in the others pure bliss and happiness.

Some were unlucky though, if enough distance was between two who had not reconnected their sparks together, and then one dies, the other one gets a chance to live. Those few had always called it torture, as if their own safety and home were gone, and despair would take over their Sparks.

(Line Break)

Prowl sat in the sand, and listened to the oceans waves, as the moonlight shined off his armor. He was alone, nowhere near any kind of civilization, and he preferred that for the longest of time. His dark dimmed blue optics stared at the moon, his faceplates blank. He counted how long he had sat their by how many times the waves had reached his peds.

_Five hundred and three, _He processed his expression still blank. Suddenly, he let out a high pitch shrieked, which sounded more animal than anything humane. His servo's clawed at his chest plate, trying to get to his spark chamber. The sound of metal getting scratched filled the air, as blue energon filled the self-inflicted wound that Prowl had done. Prowl's vocalizer offlined, as he exceeded the maximum volume of it. Blue energon flowed freely down Prowl's frame, and Prowl raised shaky servo's in front of his optics. They were stained with his energon, a Cybertronian's blood. Prowl's frame shook slightly, and a small breeze blew the ocean's salty scent toward him. Prowl winced when his nanobots started to repair the damage that he inflicted. He pulled his peds toward him and wrapped his servos around them.

"Jazz…" Prowl muttered, and his Spark immediately leaped out, in search of the bond. It wouldn't be found though. The bond couldn't be accessed, not while one Spark mate lived, while the other was offline. The bond would seem not even there. Prowl's Spark searched for the bond, and lurched when it wasn't found. Prowl's helm turned downward, his faceplates twisted with pain and agony.

He had come to Earth, happy to learn that Megatron was defeated, and that he And Jazz could live the rest of their lives, without the worry of war. When he was in the atmosphere, he searched with his spark, but couldn't find the bond, but Prowl dismiss it, blaming it on to much time apart. When he landed, he was surrounded by the First squad. Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, with two organics, and Ratchet.

When he had asked where Jazz was, all of them wore forlorn expressions and Prowl felt his spark pause. He had freaked out for a week, locked up in one of the bunker's created for the Autobot's. When he had calmed down, he pushed all the sadness, all the hate, and all the despair into the back of his processor, and became the unemotional, logical Prowl. The other Autobot's had watched him closely, and tried to console him on his Spark mate's death.

The words did nothing for Prowl though, as he stared at the moon again. Earth was supposed to be the Autobot's entire new home. The humans had definitely let them live there, and majority of the Autobot's had found a home there.

Prowl stood up on the beach, as the nanobot's had repaired the self-inflicted wound, and stared at the ocean, and took one step toward it. Then another. Then another. Prowl was then hip deep in the ocean water, and a small thought made its way into his processor.

_If I walked under the ocean, I could reach a point where the water pressure crushes me. _A sad smile had formed upon his face plates. He was about to continue forward, but something grabbed his servo and pulled it back. He turned around, and was confused to see open air. He tried to take another step forward, but his arm was jerked back again by the same servo.

He raised his servo, and saw a small engraving on the armor made his spark weep. _**JAZZ. **_Prowl moved back to the beach, and fell to his knees. "Jazz…." He fell forward, and his optics dimmed even more, "What's the point of staying online, because this place will never fill like home, without you."

**I would like to think what people thought, so please drop a review below.**


End file.
